Till death don't do us part
by xxMAILxxJEEVASxx
Summary: mello is dying and in his last few moments he realizes something...This is my first one shot, hope you like it!


**AN: Hey people! This is my first one shot. So, please R&R and be nice.**

**Suggested listening: Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace**

* * *

><p>It's funny how you think you know what you love. You think you've said all you're 'I Love You's and 'I'm Sorry's. But in truth, you haven't. You don't realize this until you know you'll never have a chance to say them. Dying does that to you. It makes you realize things. It makes you realize what you take for granted, how much you really love something, and all the things you didn't do. When you die, so many things flash before you're remember so many things.I start to remember the warmth my mother gave me, I remember when I came to Wammy's House, I remember Matt, I remember the special feeling we shared, I remember the promise I made him. We promised we would always be together. Even when I left to join the mafia I still saw him again, but not this time. I realize that this time I won't see him again. Now I'm remembering all the bad things I ever did to him. I remember each time I made him cry, and when I put the look of fear in his eyes. Then I remember how after each episode, he always forgave me, even if I didn't say sorry.I realize just how many times I didn't say sorry, I realize how many more times he said I love you than I did. Then I have an urge, an urge to say those I'm sorry's and I Love You's. So, I open my mouth and say, "I'm sorry, I love you" and my voice cracks with all the emotion I never shared. All of a sudden Matt's face comes into my mind again, and he smiles my favorite smile. Then he says, "I know, I love you too" in such a tender and loving whisper. Now I start to feel calm and happy as darkness overwhelms me.<p>

Now, I never mentioned what happens next. Do you want to know? What happens next is that I wake up. I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. I saw red hair, orange goggles, and such a familiar idiotic grin. I saw Matt. I woke up to my Matty holding me. Then I heard what I was only ever told about. I heard an angel sing. Actually, it turns out that it was just Matt... He said, "Morning Mells, have a nice nap?" He was still that cocky son of a bitch that I love. "Matt? Where the hell are we?" I asked him. "Well thanks for the friendly hello, Mello. I really don't know where we are. It might be Heaven or it might be Limbo, but its defiantly not Hell," he answered me. I look over at him and see that he's still smiling like an idiot. "Why are you still smiling like that?" I decide to question him. "Because, we kept our promise," he simply answers. I took in his answer and smiled back. "I guess we did, Matt," I said to him. But then I thought about what happened before I woke up. "I'm so sorry Matt," I told him while I started to cry. "I know Mells, didn't I already forgive you?" He said as he hugged me. "That was really you?" I said through my tears. "Yeah that was really me. Remember I died before you? When I was dying I went through the same things you did. I realized how much I love you, and that maybe I was a little too forgiving sometimes. But then I thought, 'I don't care, I love him more than life itself'. Then look what happened, you came with me!" Matt explained to me.

When he looked at me after saying that, I was overwhelmed by all the love and happiness in his eyes. I couldn't help but kiss him with so much passion that he understood exactly what I realized as I was dying. And you know what I really realized? I realized just how beautiful Matt was. He _**IS**_ more beautiful than God, because I love him with so much more than my heart, that even God's love for people cannot compare. I vow to spend the rest of my death with Matt. Its funny, because you know of that marriage vow part 'Till death do us part'? Well not look at us now, not even DEATH can take Matt away from me. And even if it could, I wouldn't let it. I love my Matty just too damn much to let _**anything**_ take him away from me. I realize that I've felt this way all along...


End file.
